Shelly Athena Riddle
by Shellshell13
Summary: Summary: Everyone thought Voldemort was incapable of love, let alone having a child. Well, when Death Eaters start talking about a mysterious girl in a half mask with red eyes, everyone starts to question each other to find out who. When Voldemort dies, all the students have to repeat their year at Hogwarts, with a very powerful newcomer who calls herself Shelly Athena Riddle?


**Shelly Athena Riddle**

**Summary: Everyone thought Voldemort was incapable of love, let alone having a child. Well, when Death Eaters start talking about a mysterious women in a half mask with red eyes, everyone starts to question each other to find out who. When Voldemort dies, all the students have to repeat their years at Hogwarts, with a very powerful newcomer who calls herself Shelly Athena Riddle? The Golden Trio are worried! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!**

**Parings: SAR/DM, HP/GW, RW/PP, HG/BZ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this story, but my own. J.K. Rowling is the lucky owner!**

**Other notes: Draco is good, in sixth year he went over to the light side for protection, along with Blaise and Pancy, too. They help win the war, and are best friends with The Golden Trio.**

**SARSARSARSARSARSARSARSARSARS ARSARSARSARSARSARSARSARSARSA R****SARSARSARSAR****SA**

**Prologue**

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked at his wife's, Athena, dead, red eyes. He moved over to the curious day old girl, who was showing extraordinary amounts of magic, already. Tom raised his wand, and released the killing curse, hitting the new child.

(later in the year)

Voldemort, just hearing the prophecy, was pondering his newfound information. On one hand, he wanted to kill that Potter brat while he had the chance, but he had to think this through. Deciding to go over and brake into his house, he only killed Lilly and James Potter, leaving Harry to grow up around those who hated him.

(two years later)

Tom looked at his sleeping daughter, Shelly. Ever since she survived the killing curse, she began developing powers, ones told to be very, very rare. A normal father would look at his daughter with love and protection, but he only thought of her as a weapon, his secret weapon.

(four years after that, Shelly is now six)

Her lessons were progressing fast. The six year old was already training in the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. So far, she was equivalent to a sixteen year old, magically, and already killed her first victim! Those teaching her were Lucious Malloy, Voldemort himself, and Severus Snape, who were all under an unbreakable vow.

(Shelly is now sixteen)

"Father," Shelly said, "do you think it is wise to give young Draco such an important mission? I know Lucious failed, but shouldn't he be given the task, not his son?"

"Curosio," Tom sent at his daughter, "Do you question my motives, brat. You are lucky you are allowed to live, be more grateful about it and don't speak out of turn."

Shelly was used to this, her "Father" was ruthless and only thought of her as a weapon. It wasn't only luck that let her live, after all she was Avada'd 134 times already, and counting. Her gifts helped her with that. When she was little, she discovered she had the 10 most rarest gifts; Parseltounge(1), a master in ocumelcy(2) and legimesy(3), metamorphagus(4), the Le Fey curse(5), Wandlessio(6), Animeguses(7), Wordlengo(8), Beast tamer(9), and Shadow traveling(10). Soon, her father would die, and she would do anything to help defeat him. She already talked to Harry through his dreams, giving him advice, and telling him all about her. Later, Draco, Blaise, and Pancy would leave to the light side, making the Malfoy's, Zambini's, and Parkinson's a laugh stock of the dark.

(the day after Voldemorts defeat)

Shelly was at the Ministry, getting her trial. She thought she would go to Azkaban(even though dememtors don't effect her). Apparently, the Ministry had another plan. She would go to Hogwarts for the year, and help the Ministry round up the Death Eaters. After all, she knew every Death Eater. But first, she would go to where she never thought she would: Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**SARSARSARSARSARSARSARSARSARS ARSARSARSARSARSARSARSARSARSA R****SARSARSARSAR****SAR**

**1. the ability to talk to snakes**

**2. makes sure no one can get into your head and protects your memories**

**3. lets you go into other peoples' minds, and get information from their memories**

**4. the ability to change appearance**

**5. when you can absorb curses(like the killing curse, that's why Shelly cant die)**

**6. the ability to do all magic wandless**

**7. the ability to turn into any creature**

**8. the ability to do all magic wordless(silently)**

**9. the ability to talk to any creature and control them**

**10. like apparating, but it can bypass wards. You run into the shadows, and appear where you think of. (From Percy Jackson and The Olympians)**

**Yey, first chapter done! Review please and tell me if you want me to continue this story! I should be able to update once or twice a week! And I'm not so great at spelling, so if you know how to spell something(name, spell, ect.) please tell me! Thanks. **


End file.
